1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a system and method for human computer interaction (HCI).
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer vision technology-based human computer interaction (HCI) may obtain various images, and acquire a user input by processing the obtained images. The computer vision technology-based HCI is gaining a great deal of attention as a next generation HCI technology, and has a wide range of applications in not only the recreational but also entertainment industries. HCI technology may involve an interaction with a computer through a body pose, a head pose, a line of sight (LOS), or a motion of a user, and may allow the user to experience a new interaction beyond a traditional input method, such as, for example, a keyboard and a mouse.
One method for HCI may generate, modify, and manipulate a three-dimensional (3D) object through a touch input and a 3D gesture input. Another method for HCI may allow for an interaction with a virtual user interface by detecting a body pose.